Christmas With Lt Wolfe
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: This is the sequel to my SIWC. When Christmas arrives Lt. Wolfe decides to celebrate... Big time. THIS IS OUT OF SEASON NOW BUT IT IS COMPLETE AFTER MOTHS OF WAITING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Paintball Fight

**So here is the next story in my SIWC universe and it is a collection of short stories around Christmas. Enjoy and Please Review! Thank you!**

* * *

><p><span>Paintball Fight<span>

Natalia gasped as Walter shot her in her lower abdomen. The whole day shift had been split into two teams. Speed, Jesse, Calleigh, Walter, Tom, Alexx and Travers were on one team while Ryan, Rick, Eric, Natalia, Frank, Dave and Maxine were on the other.

"I'm gonna get you for that Walter!" Natalia shouted as Walter ran down the corridor laughing.

"Like to see you try BV!" The male shouted back. Ryan had only gone along with his older lover's idea of a camp out because: a) it was Christmas and b) the team needed the break. The lab had been emptied and only a skeleton crew were on call over the holidays so the day shift had commandeered the large building and were sleeping in tents that had been set out into two camps. The girl's camp was situated in ballistics while the larger boy's camp was in the morgue. Ryan and Speed had organised several games for the teams to win points and the paintball war was just one of them. Everyone had also dressed up. The outfits varied from Alexx's black boob tube and black leggings to Eric's bare chest, leather jacket, black jeans and neckerchief to Ryan's black vest, cargo pants and bandana. The said Lt. was currently spying on his older lover with his own gun in his hands.

"Take that!" He growled as he shot Speed. He ran around the corner only to meet Alexx with a gun of her own. He sprinted back the way he came only to find Tom; grinning and holding a paintball gun. "Shit." He muttered. Suddenly Rick and Frank came to the rescue. Frank shot Alexx while Rick got Tom. The trio ran out of the morgue laughing. "Thanks guys." Ryan said as they ran up the stairs.

"Next time go in with back up." Rick said. Eric joined them when they reached the third floor.

"Who's out?" The Cuban asked.

"Speed, Alexx and Tom on red then Nat and Dave on our team." The group of four made their way to ballistics to hide where they met Calleigh. Eric gasped at the sight of his girlfriend. She was dressed in a black, fitted cat suit and black, high heeled boots and held a paintball gun in either hand.

"Hello boys." She said with an evil grin as she pointed the guns at the four men.

"Run!" Frank shouted as Calleigh let rip with the guns. Only Rick and Frank got hit which left Ryan and Eric to make their escape. They bolted out of ballistics before Ryan poked his gun around the door and shot Calleigh.

"That makes Jesse, Walter and Travers on their team and you, me and Maxine on ours." Ryan said as he and Eric ducked into trace.

"What's our plan?" Eric asked.

"Find Maxine first." Ryan replied. "Then we'll each take someone."

"I'm here." Maxine said as she ran to the side of Ryan and Eric and knelt down.

"Right Maxi you take Mike, Eric you take Jesse and I'll take Walter." Ryan said. "You ready?" Eric and Maxine nodded.

"Ready." They confirmed.

"Good luck." Ryan said.

"You too." Eric replied. The trio ran out of trace. Eric easily found Jesse but got shot in the back by Walter before he could pull the trigger. Maxine found Travers but he spotted her and they shot each other in the chest. Ryan ducked into the AV lab and hid behind the desk. It was two against one. The rest of the team were sat up in the security booth watching over the CCTV cameras. Eric, Travers and Maxine joined them and watched the screens as Jesse and Walter paired up. Ryan peeked around the edge of the desk and saw Walter and Jesse waiting for him outside AV with grins on their faces.

"Ryan's mincemeat." Speed said. The young man clipped a new magazine on the paintball gun and took a deep breath. He ran for the door and with a roar and sprayed Walter and Jesse with paintballs before either of them got the chance to pull their triggers. The rest of the team ran from the elevators and lifted Ryan up in the air.

"And the winner is Lt. Wolfe for the blue team!" Eric yelled. There were cheers from the group as they carried Ryan into the locker rooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this is enough to keep you interested! Please Review!<strong>


	2. Midnight Tiptoe

**Okay so sorry for the very long update! Just to clear one thing up there will be a prequel to this called Two Weeks. It will be set after SIWC but before this. I know it's confusing at the moment but it will make sense later i promise. Thank you so much for sticking with me and again i'm sorry for the lack of updates. I first had a massive case of writers block then my internet started acting up. No excuse i know but hopefully the rest of this will be up in the next few days.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They make my day just reading them.**

* * *

><p><span>Midnight Tiptoe<span>

"Psst." Eric whispered as he shook Calleigh's shoulder.

"Eric what are you doing here?" Calleigh exclaimed when she saw the Cuban.

"Shh." Eric said as he held his finger to his lips. "Wanna join me in the showers?" He said. Calleigh grinned and nodded and the pair made their way to the locker rooms; giggling like a couple of high school teens. The barely made it into the room before their lips were pressed together.

"Eric we shouldn't be doing this." Calleigh whispered. "Ryan will have our heads."

"Come on Cal. It's not like we haven't had sex in these showers before. Where's your sense of adventure?" Half an hour later the pair left the showers and blushed when they met Ryan stood with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised.

"Wanna explain?" Calleigh and Eric looked at the floor.

"Maybe..." Eric said. "No?" Ryan sighed.

"In fact I don't think I want to know." Ryan said with a shake of his head. "I'll let you both off with washing up duty tomorrow morning but if I catch you again the consequences will get more creative and more evil." The young Lt. said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." The pair said.

"Good. Now get back to your camps." Ryan said.

"So tomorrow night?" Calleigh mumbled to Eric as they walked off.

"Are you out of your frickin' mind?" He hissed.

"He said if he caught us there would be consequences. Who says he is going to catch us?" Eric sighed. "Come on. Where's your sense of adventure?" The blonde asked before winking and making her way back to her camp.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there we go. Next chapter will be up immediately so enjoy!<strong>


	3. Underpants

**Okay i know this is really short but i have a couple of two parters coming up so i thought a little chapter might break things up a bit.**

* * *

><p><span>Underpants<span>

The lab was filled with the sounds of chanting and cheering. The two men were pulling on as many pairs of underpants as they could.

"Go on Ryan!" Eric shouted.

"Another pair Jesse!" Walter replied. The two men's waists were bulging with fabric and they were both slowing down.

"Come on Ryan!" Dave shouted. "Don't slow down!"

"Get a move on Mr Cardoza!" Mike yelled in his British accent. Frank blew the whistle and the two men stopped.

"Okay that's one minute!" The Texan shouted. "Time to count up. Ryan first. Take off one pair of pants at a time please." Ryan started removing the garments as Frank counted out loud. "Okay we have 26 pairs. Jesse next." Jesse repeated the procedure and smiled when he took of the last pair. "27." Frank shouted. "Jesse Cardoza for the red team wins!"

"Okay dinner time!" Ryan shouted. "Who wants pizza?" There were more cheers from the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	4. Karaoke

**kay next chapter! I'm making up for lost time here! **

* * *

><p><span>Karaoke<span>

"Are you two gonna perform for us?" Eric asked. Speed and Ryan looked at each other.

"Speed has brought his cello but the piano was a bit too big to bring." Ryan said.

"That's okay we can get an interactive keyboard on the surface computer." Dave said. "Nothing is going to make us miss one of your performances.

"Fine." Speed said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Great come on then." Rick said as he tugged on Ryan's arm. The duo allowed themselves to be dragged over to AV where they set up.

"I'm dreaming of a white, Christmas,  
>just like the ones I used to know.<br>Where the tree tops glisten,  
>and children listen,<br>to hear sleigh bells in the snow.

I'm dreaming of a white, Christmas,  
>with every Christmas card I write.<br>May your days be merry and bright,  
>and may all your Christmases be white."<p>

The group clapped as the duo finished off the song. Ryan whispered something to Speed who nodded.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go.  
>Take a look at the 5 and 10, it's glistening once again,<br>with candy canes and silver lanes that glow.  
>It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, toys in every store.<br>But the prettiest sight you'll see, is the holly that will be,  
>on your own, front door.<p>

A pair of hop along boots and pistol that shoots,  
>is the wish of Barney and Ben.<br>A doll that will talk and will go for a walk,  
>is the hope of Janice and Jen.<br>Mom and dad can hardly wait,  
>for school to start again.<p>

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, everywhere you go.  
>There's a tree in the grand hotel, one in the park as well,<br>it's the sturdy kind that doesn't mind the snow.  
>It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, soon the bells will start.<br>And the thing that will make them ring, is the carol that you sing,  
>from within, your heart."<p>

"Can you do another one?" Alexx asked. Ryan and Speed sighed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Ryan said. "They'll have us singing and playing all night."

"Just one more." Calleigh said. "This is the last one we promise."

"Yeah then we can get the karaoke out!" Valera exclaimed.

"Okay this is the last one." Speed said.

"Have yourself, a merry little Christmas.  
>May your heart be light.<br>From now on, our troubles will be out of sight.

Have yourself, a merry little Christmas.  
>Make the Yule-tide gay.<br>From now on, our troubles will be far away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
>happy golden days of yore.<br>Faithful friends, who are dear to us,  
>gather near to us, once more.<p>

Through the years, we all will be together.  
>If the fates allow.<br>Hang a shining, star upon the highest bow.  
>And have yourself, a merry little Christmas now."<p>

"That was beautiful babies." Alexx said.

"Yeah you two rock." Walter agreed.

"KARAOKE!" Maxine screamed. The group set up the karaoke machine and took it in turns to sing different songs.

"And I'm walking on sunshine, Oh ooooh." Maxine sang or rather wailed. Michael winced as Maxine tried to hit the high notes and failed; badly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	5. A Christmas Visit

**I thought H deserved a visit in this one so enjoy! **

* * *

><p><span>A Christmas Visit<span>

"I wasn't expecting anyone."

"I might be pissed off at you but I'm not heartless."

"Why are you here?"

"Because it's Christmas and nobody else would come."

"Lt. Wolfe?" The guard asked as she poked her head around the door. Ryan looked up.

"Yes?"

"There is an officer out here who would like to come in. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Ryan said. The guard disappeared and Horatio stared at Ryan.

"So you took my place as Lt."

"I did. And I rehired my husband." Ryan said as Speed walked in. Horatio's jaw dropped.

"Speed?" The redhead whispered; standing up.

"Sit down." Ryan said sternly as he placed his hand on Horatio's shoulder and pushed him back down in the seat roughly.

"That's brutality." Horatio said.

"Oh for once in your life would you just shut up!" Ryan said loudly.

"Ryan. If you do this you'll be as bad as he is." Speed whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ryan's waist.

"Listen to your husband Mr. Wolfe." Horatio said smugly. Speed slapped the redhead's cheek.

"Don't you dare talk to Ryan like that." Speed growled.

"Oh so you can hit him but I can't?" Ryan said.

"I'm already a good boy gone bad." Speed smirked; wrapping his arms back around Ryan's waist.

"I can be bad." Ryan said; pouting.

"Don't I know it." Speed said nibbling on Ryan's neck.

"Speed stop. Not here." Ryan warned. Horatio watched the exchange in disgust. "We'll be back in the new year Mr. Caine." Ryan said. "And then we'll see what you are willing to do to shorten your sentence." The two men left Horatio sitting alone in the visiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	6. Party

**Another chapter up and only a few more to go. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Party<span>

Ryan sighed as a drunk Maxine climbed up onto the glass table in DNA. Michael came to his rescue and dragged her back onto the floor. Another of Speed's ideas was the large party that was now taking place. Ryan winced as a crash came from behind him. He slowly turned around to find Calleigh and Eric making out on top of the collapsed Christmas tree.

"Hey you okay?" Speed asked as he bounced up behind Ryan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." The young man said through gritted teeth. Speed laughed as Frank ran past; giving a very drunk Rick Stetler a piggy back.

"You need a drink." Speed giggled as he passed Ryan a bottle of beer which he had secretly slipped Vodka into. Ryan sighed.

"I need to relax a little." He said as he took a large swig of the drink. He started to feel lightheaded and giggly. "On theee otheeer haaand one of us neeeeds to staaay sooobeeeer." He slurred. Speed chuckled at his husband who was unconsciously swaying to the sound of the music. Ryan could hold his alcohol but it took very little to get him drunk and the extremely strong vodka had done just the trick. The older of the two lovers had decided not to drink as he knew at least one of them had to stay sober and that his younger lover deserved to relax a little.

"Ryan I wanna dance!" Natalia said as she dragged Ryan towards AV which had been transformed into a dance floor. Speed laughed as his lover showed off his two left feet and ended up on the floor; giggling uncontrollably. He took a swig of his soda and lime and decided to untangle Eric and Calleigh from the Christmas tree lights that they had managed to wrap around themselves. Walter and Jesse had decided to hunt down a pair of video cameras and were recording people making fools of themselves.

"Wow is Ryan drunk?" Alexx asked as she came up at the side of Speed.

"Very."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

"Spiked his beer with Vodka. He's gonna have a hell of a hangover in the morning but it's worth it to see him enjoy himself. On the other hand you sound sober." Alexx smiled.

"I figured Tom needed the break so I'm on lemonade. At least one M.E should be sober enough to suture up the alcohol inflicted wounds. You don't sound drunk either."

"No I figured someone should be sober to put Lt. Wolfe to bed tonight." Alexx chuckled.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks." Alexx wandered away into the crowd to find Tom and Dave deep in a very slurred conversation about potato chips. She shook her head when Frank ran past with Rick still hung on his back squealing. Travers was trying to hold up a very drunk Maxine while Natalia was helping Ryan off the floor.

"Come on Alexx!" Ryan shouted. "Show us your moves!" Alexx chuckled at the young man.

"I don't want to end up in your position." She called back; raising an eyebrow at Ryan who had given up on trying to stand and instead was sat on the floor.

"Hey the floor's not bad! At least I'm not wasting my energy on standing!"

"That's the alcohol talking baby!" Ryan grinned boyishly and stuck his tongue out at the mother hen. Alexx rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Have you seen Calleigh and Eric?" Walter asked as he came up behind Alexx.

"Try in the bathrooms. I think they've gone for some alone time." Alexx called back. Not getting the hint Walter made his way to the bathrooms where he found Calleigh and Eric still making out. He backed out of the door and ran towards the store cupboard. He scribbled a 'do not disturb' sign on the first piece of paper he came to and stuck it on the door before re-joining the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	7. Morning After

**Okay so here is the first part of Morning After. I hope it brings you as many laughs as it did my lil bro! Thank you so much for the reviews! It's good to know how my stories are recieved!**

* * *

><p><span>Morning After<span>

Ryan shivered and opened his eyes to find himself laid on the floor with his head in the bottom on the freezer. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He sat up; cursing loudly when he hit his head on the shelf above; spilling a bottle of Vodka on his shirt. He looked around and his eyes widened at what he saw. Valera and Michael were laid across the glass table in DNA with only two items of clothing on between them, Calleigh and Eric had somehow managed to fall asleep on the destroyed Christmas tree and Rick and Frank were laid in what could only be described as a 'compromising position' in the middle of the AV lab.

"So where's everyone else?" Ryan mumbled. He made his way downstairs where he heard a banging coming from one of the freezers in the morgue. He opened the door of the freezer where he found Walter and Jesse squeezed together inside; still holding onto the video cameras. He helped the two men out and they stuck a new set of batteries in each camera and the three of them went in search of the rest of the team.

"Help!" Natalia called as she bashed on the door. "I'm stuck!" The door to the gun vault opened to reveal a Ryan, Jesse and Walter. "Oh thank god!" She gasped when she saw the trio. "I thought I was stuck in there forever."

"Well that's 9 down 4 to go." Ryan said.

"Wait where's everyone else?" Natalia asked.

"Well Val and Mike are less than fully clothed and sprawled out across a table in DNA, Eric and Cal are lost somewhere in the branches of the Christmas tree, Rick and Frank are in a sexual position on the floor in the AV lab and Walter and Jesse here somehow ended up stuck in one of the freezers in the morgue." Ryan explained.

"And where did you wake up?" Nat asked.

"Yeah you never told us Wolverine." Walter agreed.

"I woke up in the break room with my head stuck in the freezer." Ryan said. The three others burst out laughing at him and he blushed.

"Well who's left to find?" Jesse asked.

"Dave, Alexx, Tom and Tim." Ryan replied.

"We should check trace and also the tents in the morgue." Walter said.

"Did you check the ones just out here?" Nat asked.

"Yeah and there's no one there." Ryan replied. "What if me and Natalia check trace and you two check the morgue?" Ryan said to Walter and Jesse.

"Yeah that's fine." Jesse said as he handed a video to Ryan.

"See you in a bit." Walter said before he and Jesse left.

* * *

><p><strong>Please hit the button and tell me what you think!<strong>


	8. Morning After Part 2

**Okay here is the second part of Morning After. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Morning After Part 2<span>

Ryan and Natalia picked their way through the empty beer cans and beer bottles towards trace. Ryan groaned as he passed the Christmas tree where Calleigh and Eric were snoring gently. He pointed the camera to the tree.

"And this is the beautiful Christmas tree that the future Mr and Mrs Delko so happily made out on top of last night before deciding to make it their bed." He explained. "How the hell are we gonna clean all this up?" He moaned. Natalia chuckled.

"Well one thing we don't have to worry about is the floor of the AV lab." Natalia said taking the camera and pointing it at Ryan.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"You don't remember?" Natalia chuckled.

"Remember what?" Ryan asked suspiciously.

"You decided that it was too much effort to dance with your feet so you sort of did a kinda bum dance on the floor." Ryan stopped and stared at her with blank eyes.

"Yeah good joke Nat. You almost had me there for a minute."

"No you really did." Ryan's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. They arrived at the door of the trace lab and Ryan couldn't help but laugh out loud at the sight that greeted him. Tim was laid out on the table; snoring. His face had been plastered with makeup and he had somehow acquired Alexx's red dress and high heels. "I don't remember that happening." Natalia giggled. They heard a groan from behind them and Alexx stumbled out of the bathroom; wearing Speed's clothes from the night before.

"I thought you two weren't drinking?" Nat said; folding her arms and raising an eyebrow at Alexx.

"Honey I swear to you I don't know what happened. I was on lemonade all night." Alexx said.

"Speaking of not drinking." Ryan said before giving his lover a hefty push off the table. "You spiked my drink!" He shouted. Speed groaned when he hit the floor.

"Jesus Ry not so loud. My head feels like the inside of a drum." Ryan glared at his lover before grinning.

"I can't stay mad at you when you're like this." He giggled. Speed looked at himself and squealed when he saw he was wearing Alexx's red dress and high heels.

"Like I said, I thought neither of you were drinking." Natalia said again. Alexx and Speed looked at each other.

"We seriously need to get changed." Alexx said.

"You're not too bad. You can pull off a shirt and jeans. But I can't pull off a red dress and high heels."

"And make up." Ryan said under his breath. Speed paled and ran straight into the bathrooms. Suddenly an amused Jesse and Walter led very sleepy Dave and a very hung over Tom into the trace lab. Ryan smirked when he saw the suppressed grins on Jesse and Walter's faces. "Where?"

"Tent in the morgue with several potato chip packets." Walter said.

"Where's Tim?" Jesse asked.

"Toilets." Natalia said.

"Hey Alexx are you wearing Speed's clothes?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. Although out of the clothing swap I seem to have come out the better of the two of us." Alexx said; rubbing her eyes.

"Wait you mean Speed woke up your clothes?" Walter asked.

"I can't even remember what you were wearing last night." Jesse responded. "Don't worry. I have it all on tape." Ryan grinned evilly. Oh payback was going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry people but that's it until tomorrow when we get to see Ryan's revenge on Tim! Once again i'm sorry i haven't updated but i will finish this story and get the next one up soon! Please review!<strong>


	9. Revenge

**Okay i know i said i wasn't going to post until after the weekend but i thought i'd treat you all to the _long over due_ last chapters of CWLW!**

* * *

><p><span>Revenge<span>

Ryan smirked when Tim's head appeared from the toilets. He had finally realised that he had forgotten to take a spare set of clothes into the bathroom with him to get changed into.

"What's up Tim?" Walter asked; failing to hide the smirk on his face.

"Ry I need a spare set of clothes." Tim half whispered. Ryan smirked.

"What did you say Tim? I can't hear you." The young lieutenant said in a sing song voice.

"I said I need a spare set of clothes." Tim said a little louder.

"What?" Ryan asked again; holding a hand up to his ear.

"I SAID I NEED A SPARE SET OF CLOTHES!" Speed shouted in a frustrated voice. The small group burst out laughing as Tim blushed and disappeared back into the restrooms.

"That was evil baby." Alexx said as she wiped tears from her cheeks.

"No that was revenge." Ryan replied with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short one but there are a couple of longer ones coming. Please Review!<strong>


	10. Waking The Team

**Next one!**

* * *

><p><span>Waking the Team<span>

Natalia grinned as she prodded Calleigh's arm while pointing the camera at the blonde. Calleigh groaned before turning over and losing her balance on the tree. She fell to the floor with a small thump and Natalia proceeded to prod Eric's shoulder while trying desperately not to laugh.

"Go away." The Cuban moaned as he batted Natalia away with his hands. At the same moment an unusually quiet Jesse was trying to wake Rick and Frank up while causing minimal embarrassment to the two men.

"Frank wake up." He said softly as he shook the Texan's shoulder. Frank's eyes flickered half way open before closing again. The large male's brow wrinkled for a few seconds before his eyes slowly opened and he leapt up with a yelp.

"Good god." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "What the hell did I do?" Rick Stetler was still laid out on the floor of the AV lab and Frank looked at Jesse in confusion. The male couldn't help but smirk at his friend's confusion and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Maxie." Ryan said softly as he gently shook Maxine's shoulder. Alexx had been and fetched a blanket from the girl's tent and draped it over the pair but had insisted that Ryan be the one to wake them up. "Time to wakey, wakey." The DNA expert opened her eyes and groaned as she came face to face with the lens of a video camera. She sat up and looked around in confusion; before her eyes settled on the English Trace tech that was laid at the side of her. She jumped of the table; much to the dismay of the young lieutenant who quickly put his hand over his eyes and turned away. "God Maxine cover yourself up." He said as he shook his head. Maxine blushed as she realised that she was only wearing her panties and that the blanket that had been covering her had dropped to the floor. She grabbed a long T-shirt that was hung over the monitor of one of the computers and pulled it on.

"Okay it's safe." She said. Ryan turned back around and laughed out loud as he looked at the shirt.

"Nice top Maxie." He said. The female looked down at her attire and blushed as she realised that she had picked up Travers' shirt instead of her own.

"What the hell have I done?" She said as she dropped her head in her hands. She peeked down at the English male who was still spread out on the table; snoring. She sighed and gave him a hefty push causing him to wake up and flail his arms about to try and catch himself before he hit the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	11. Footage

**And another!**

* * *

><p><span>Footage and Secrets<span>

With everyone up and finally dressed and fed; the group assembled in the AV lab where Dave slid the first DVD from one of the two cameras into the player. There were a collection of groans and sniggers as the party from the night before appeared on the screen.

"And this is Lieutenant Stetler after a few Vodkas." The on screen Walter said as Rick and Frank appeared on screen. Rick blushed as he watched Frank give him a piggy back while he was squealing and laughing. Ryan smirked and nudged the older man before nodding towards Frank who was also shifting rather uncomfortably. The picture on the screen changed again to a scene in the restrooms where Calleigh and Eric were stood; shirtless and lip locked up against one of the stalls. "Okay this is out of bounds." The on screen Walter said as he stuck a sign to the door of the bathrooms.

"In more ways than one." Jesse mumbled; causing Eric to glare at him. Ryan shot the pair a look and they dropped their gaze.

"Sorry Sir." They said in unison. Ryan nodded and diverted his gaze back to the screen where Walter had apparently managed to film Tim and Alexx heading into Trace.

"I hid a microphone in there." The large male said as he reached across and paused the video. He took out a small tape and inserted it into the player before Dave fiddled with the settings and synced the two pieces of material together.

"God I'm sooooooo boooored of weariiiing theee saaame thiiing alllll theeee tiiiiiimeee." An obviously drunk Alexx slurred.

"Whyyyy don't weee swaaap clooooooothes?" Tim replied.

"Gooood iddeeea. I've allllwaays liiiiked thaaaat shiiirt."

"So that explains the clothing swap." Ryan said with a chuckle. "Right Dave I want you to stop it there." Ryan said. There were groans from the group as they knew what was coming next. "Right everybody grab cleaning supplies. I want this place spotless by the end of the day."

* * *

><p><strong>Just one more chapter to go. Please Review!<strong>


	12. Cleaning

**Okay here it is. After months of long waiting i have finally got the last chapter up! Thank you for sticking with me and thank you for all of the reviews! **

* * *

><p><span>Cleaning<span>

Ryan chuckled as he watched Eric try to brush up while dancing to the music that was blasting out of the speakers in the lab. The Cuban managed to slip and he ended up on the floor in a pile of chocolate bar wrappers and empty beer bottles. He heard Ryan's laughing and stuck his tongue out at the younger man.

"Sorry man." Ryan said with a chuckle.

"You can't really talk about _my_ dancing after your little performance last night can you?" Eric replied with an evil grin.

"I have an excuse for that." Ryan said. "I was drunk."

"Dude you're doing it wrong." Walter said as he watched Jesse attempt to do the moon walk while mopping the floor.

"Well I don't see you trying." The other man countered.

"That's because I know I can't dance so I don't try and spare myself from looking like a fool."

"Did you just call me a fool?" Jesse asked.

"Er… Yeah." Walter replied with a grin. "When you dance as bad as that; it's hard not to call you a few names."

"Calleigh." Natalia whispered as she nudged the blonde.

"What?"

"Look at Mike and Max." Natalia whispered. The blonde looked up from scrubbing a suspicious stain on the floor to see the two former lab techs wiping down the table in trace.

"Yeah what about them?"

"Look at how they're stood." Natalia whispered. Calleigh looked up again and realised that the pair were standing extremely close to each other. She giggled and the two women caught Maxine's eye who blushed furiously and hopped away from Travers as if he was on fire; earning a strange look from the trace tech.

"Wow I can't believe how much tidier this place is already." Ryan said to his husband as he scanned the scene before him. He turned to his lover and placed a kiss on Speed's scruffy cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." The older man replied; wrapping his arms around Ryan and capturing the young man's mouth with his own. There were cheers and wolf-whistles from the rest of the group as the two men broke apart.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Ryan shouted; causing the entire team to cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tuned for the next chapter ( or previous chapter as it's a prequel of sorts) in Ryan and Speed's lives! Once again a big thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and re-visited this fic and you'll be hearing from me again real soon i promise!<strong>


End file.
